When You Come Back
by Sun-T
Summary: Empat tahun... waktu yang cukup untuk mengubah segala yang terjadi dalam hidup Harry. RR Pliss.


**WHEN YOU COME BACK**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

.

.

Dari sudut ruangan Bar yang gelap, Draco Malfoy menatap tajam sesosok bayangan yang sangat dia kenal. Lima tahun berlalu tak mengubah sedikitpun dari apa yang Draco ingat tentang sosok itu. Rambutnya yang selalu terlihat acak-acakan, mata hijaunya yang selalu bersinar hangat, kaca mata bundarnya yang bertengger dibatang hidungnya...semuanya. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang berbeda, mata sehijau emerald itu tak lagi bersinar hangat, sinarnya tak sama seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu dulu. Ada kesedihan dan kesepian disana, juga rasa sakit...atau marah? Entahlah...! 'ada apa dengannya? Kemana dua sahabat yang selalu menemaninya? Kemana mereka disaat dia seperti ini?' pikir Draco. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan seorang perempuan yang mendekati sosok yang dia kenal itu yang mungkin sudah setengah mabuk akibat minuman beralkohol yang dia pesan dari tadi. Tangan wanita itu menyentuh lengannya berusaha merayu, mungkin. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Draco pun beranjak mendatangi meja disudut yang berbeda dengan yang dia tempati tadi.

"Potter...." sapa Draco singkat kepada 'Harry Potter', mantan musuh besarnya dulu.

Merasa dipanggil, wajah itu pun mendongak dan terlihat sekali kalau dia terkejut, sangat terkejut pastinya karena dia langsung tersedak oleh minuman yang masih tertinggal dimulutnya lalu terbatuk-batuk kecil,"Malfoy..." jawabnya setelah batuknya reda.

"apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya pemuda pirang itu sambil melihat kearah wanita yang masih menempel disebelah Harry.

Harry melirik ke samping ke arah wanita itu, "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu pun pergi dengan wajah kesal setelah mendapat tatapan dingin dari Draco.

"Tak keberatan aku duduk disini?" tanya Draco pada Harry.

Harry tertawa kecil,"Duduklah, Malfoy. Sejak kapan kau meminta ijin dari orang lain?"

Draco menatap pemuda didepannya itu, wajahnya merah dan bau minuman tercium dari mulutnya, jelas sekali kalau Harry sudah sedikit mabuk. Benar-benar bukan 'Harry Potter' yang pernah dia kenal dulu. Fisik memang tak berubah tapi sifatnya....

"Bukannya kau di perancis?" tanya Harry memecah lamunan Draco.

"Pertanyaan aneh, kau tak mendengar berita dari Kingsley? Mulai minggu ini aku ditarik dari kementrian Perancis ke kesatuan Auror Inggris. Artinya setelah ini kita akan bekerja sama, Potter," terang Draco.

Saat perang besar terjadi kedua orang tua Draco dibunuh oleh Voldemort karena tidak berhasil menangkap Harry Potter. Mengetahui kalau orang tuanya meninggal Draco pun diakhir perang membantu Harry melenyapkan pengeran kegelapan itu. Tak disangka-sangka kalau setelah itu Harry Potter memberikan kesaksian pada pihak kementrian dipersidangan yang melepaskan Draco dari hukuman sebagai _Death Eather_ . dengan gamblang Harry mengatakan kalau hancurnya pangeran kegelapan juga karena campur tangan Draco. Setelah itu mereka berdua mengikuti pendidikan Auror dan dalam waktu 10 bulan mereka dapat lulus dengan nilai gemilang. Untuk mengobati rasa sakitnya terhadap masa lalu keluarganya Draco pun meminta kepada Kingsley –yang pada saat perang berakhir diangkat sebagai Perdana Mentri- untuk ditempatkan di luar negeri saja, dan pilihan Kingsley jatuh ke Perancis. Setelah 4 tahun disana Kingsley meminta kesediaan Draco untuk kembali ke Inggris raya dan Draco pun menyetujuinya. Disinilah dia sekarang, didepan salah satu anggota Elite Muda di jajaran Auror Inggris Raya.

"Oh maaf, beberapa hari ini aku ada tugas diluar kota jadi tak sempat mendengar berita baru," jawab Harry. "Selamat datang kembali, Malfoy," kata Harry lagi sambil mengangkat gelasnya ke arah Draco.

Kali ini Draco melihat mata hijau itu sedikit bersinar, walau tak sehangat dulu. Lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Harry. "Ah.., kau tau, Potter...? sekarang aku tinggal di sebelah Flat mu," kata Draco kali ini.

Harry memandang heran pada pemuda yang dulu pernah menyelamatkannya dari kutukan _Crucio_ seorang _Death Eather_ pada saat perang besar berlangsung, menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi Harry. Akibatnya justru dialah yang terluka parah. Masih terngiang teriakan Draco pada saat itu yang menyuruhnya pergi dan menyelamatkan diri. Tapi teriakan Draco tak dihiraukannya, Harry berlari kearah Draco dan berusaha membantunya berdiri. Terdengar lagi satu kutukan diucapkan oleh _Death Eather_ yang menyerangnya tadi, tapi Harry berhasil menghindar sambil melindungi Draco. "BODOH....." teriak Draco marah pada Harry. Saat itu Remus langsung mengambil alih medan pertempuran dan menyuruh Harry membawa Draco ke dalam, pertempuran terakhir Remus karena setelahnya Harry mendengar kalau Remus telah tewas terbunuh. Setelah yakin Draco mendapat perawatan yang baik Harry pun meninggalkannya menemui Voldemort di dalam hutan Terlarang. Entah kenapa saat itu kaki Harry terasa berat meninggalkan Draco disana.

Harry terdiam berusaha fokus kembali ke masa kini, "Ada apa dengan Manormu? Dan bagaimana kau tahu letak Flatku?" tanya Harry akhirnya.

"Aku memang tak berniat kembali ke rumah terkutuk itu, lalu Kingsley menawariku Flat itu setelah menjelaskan kalau aku akan tinggal dilantai yang sama denganmu nantinya," jelas Draco.

Harry lalu tertawa, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Diusapkannya tangannya di rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu dan menghela nafas panjang. "Tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Draco," kata Harry pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi.

Dada Draco terasa hangat mendengar panggilan Harry untuknya. "Mau kuantar pulang, Harry? Aku malas melihat wajah berantakanmu itu," kata Draco sambil menyeringai pada Harry.

Seringaian itu mengingatkan Harry pada 'Draco Malfoy' saat mereka masih sekolah dulu, tapi kini tak ada tatapan dingin disana. Dan Harry senang Draco memanggil nama depannya seperti yang dilakukannya barusan. Harry tertawa lagi dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, "Kau tetap saja menyebalkan, Tuan muda Malfoy," Harry tak menjawab ajakan Draco tapi sorot matanya mengatakan kalau dia setuju.

Draco tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti Harry yang berjalan lebih dulu didepannya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tak ada niat untuk berapparate ataupun menggunakan jalur floo yang telah disediakan Kingsley di flat mereka masing-masing. Entah mengapa mereka berdua seperti menikmati saat-saat ini.

"Sampai jumpa, Harry," pamit Draco sesampainya mereka didepan flat Harry.

"Kau tak mau masuk dulu?" tawar Harry. "Apa kau tak rindu pada pahlawan dunia sihir ini?" tawarnya lagi sambil nyengir.

Mau tak mau Draco pun tertawa," Ternyata kau masih tetap lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan aku, Mr. Hero."

Harry tertawa sambil membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya itu dan mempersilahkan Draco masuk. "Kepalaku pusing sekali, keberatan kalau aku mandi dulu, Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Sudah kubilang aku malas melihat wajah berantakanmu itu, jadi mandilah dulu," usir Draco sambil duduk di sofa didepan perapian membelakangi Harry.

"Kau tak akan membawa kabur barang-barangku kan?" goda Harry.

Draco mendengus kesal, "tak kusangka dalam waktu lima tahun kau bisa berubah menjadi begini cerewet, seperti ibu-ibu saja." Entah Harry mendengarnya atau tidak sebab Draco mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

Draco tak menyangkal kalau saat ini dia begitu bahagia, rasa hangat membuncah di dadanya sejak dia bertemu Harry di Bar tadi. Dan obrolan-obrolan ringan mereka yang secara alami membuat mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Sebenarnya ada rahasia besar yang disembunyikan Draco sejak perang besar dulu berlangsung. Suatu kali dia melihat seorang _Death Eather _dibelakang Harry yang siap melancarkan kutukannya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada rasa takut dihati Draco, saat itu badannya reflek melindungi Harry. Dia tak peduli akan dirinya sendiri, yang dia pikirkan saat itu adalah 'jangan sampai Harry terluka'. Dia begitu marah saat pemuda berkaca mata itu bukannya lari menjauh tapi justru kembali untuk menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ke dalam kastil, mencari pertolongan untuknya. Harry tak akan pernah tahu kalau saat itu dia begitu takut saat menyadari Harry menghilang. Dia baru bisa bernafas lega saat Voldemort sudah mati, dan Harry benar-benar selamat, dan hidup…

Perasaan leganya saat itu berkembang menjadi rasa-rasa yang lain, apalagi setelah mereka melewati masa pendidikan Auror selama sepuluh bulan. Draco jadi mengenal Harry dengan lebih baik lagi, walaupun pada saat itu sikap mereka masih kaku, terutama Draco yang masih berduka dan merasa bersalah pada Harry akibat perbuatan yang dilakukan keluarganya. Draco hanya mampu memperhatikan pemuda bermata emerald itu dari kejauhan, dia takut Harry masih terluka dan dia tak ingin melukainya lagi, karena saat itu Draco menyadari sesuatu kalau ternyata dia 'menyukai' Harry dalam artian yang berbeda. Oleh sebab itulah saat lulus menjadi Auror dia mengajukan diri untuk ditempatkan di luar negeri, berharap jarak akan menghapus rasa yang dimilikinya untuk 'dia yang menang'. Tapi ternyata pertemuannya kembali dengan Harry justru semakin memperbesar rasa itu, saat melihat Harry di Bar tadi begitu ingin dia memeluknya dan menumpahkan semua rasa rindu selama lima tahun ini, mengecup matanya yang kelihatan terluka……, 'ya, terluka…, ada apa dengan dia?' pikir Draco.

"Melamun saja, Draco," suara Harry mengejutkan Draco.

Draco memandang Harry yang kini duduk disampingnya, dan dia menyesal telah melihatnya. Rambut Harry yang masih basah meneteskan air di bahunya, kemeja yang dipakainya hanya dikancingkan separuh saja memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih, benar-benar ujian yang berat untuk Draco. Sambil menghela nafasnya yang berat Draco pun memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan degup jantungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?" Tanya Harry pelan.

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sambung Draco setelah berhasil menahan perasaannya.

Harry memandang heran pada pemuda bermata silver itu.

"Minuman yang kau pesan di bar tadi tidak menandakan kalau kau sedang tak bermasalah," jelas Draco.

Harry tersenyum kecut, tapi luka yang terpancar dimatanya tadi hampir tak tampak lagi. "Hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sepi," jawabnya singkat.

Draco memandangnya lagi, "kemana Weasley dan Granger?"

"Mereka sudah menikah bulan lalu, jadi mana mungkin aku terus berada disisi mereka," jawab Harry. "Dengan Hermione aku sudah jarang bertemu, dia selalu sibuk di kementrian. Kalau Ron... setiap hari aku bertemu dia di kantor tapi jarang ada waktu yang bisa kami gunakan untuk mengobrol santai," jelasnya lagi. "Semua telah berubah kini."

"Tidak, tidak semua berubah," tanpa sadar Draco bergumam lirih.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry.

Draco tersentak,"Sudahlah."

Harry beranjak ke dapur yang berada disudut ruangan, "Kau mau coklat panas,Draco? Atau bir?" tawar Harry.

"Melihatmu seperti tadi membuatku malas minum Bir," jawab Draco menentukan pilihannya.

Terdengar tawa Harry dari dapur, "Ayolah Draco, kita sudah dewasa jadi ku pikir tak ada salahnya sedikit mabuk," jawab Harry sambil melangkah kembali ke ruang tamu dan menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat pada Draco, lalu dia kembali duduk di samping draco.

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawab Draco sambil meneguk minumannya.

Harry mengubah duduknya, dia bersila dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada lengan sofa menghadap Draco. Gelas berisi coklat panas yang tadi dibuatnya untuk dirinya dan Draco masih tergenggam di pangkuannya. Diamatinya wajah yang dia rindukan selama lima tahun ini, ya... Harry pun sebenarnya merasakan hal yang aneh sejak Draco ditugaskan ke luar negeri, dia merasa sangat kehilangan, setiap hari rasanya kacau tapi Harry harus bersikap profesional terhadap pekerjaannya sebagai Auror, dia tak membiarkan masalah pribadinya mengganggu kedibilitasnya dalam bekerja. Tapi disaat senggang, disaat dia bisa melamunkan Draco sepuas hatinya dia akan membiarkannya lepas, seperti sore tadi saat dia menghabiskan waktu di Bar. Sungguh tak menyangka dia akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya selama lima tahun ini. Draco tak berubah bahkan semakin menawan. Rambutnya yang pirang kini panjang terikat melewati bahunya membuat dia terlihat seperti ayahnya, 'Lucius Malfoy'. Saat ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun Harry dapat bernafas lega, hal itu membuatnya jadi setengah mengantuk. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya kesamping, ke sandaran sofa, tapi matanya masih memandang sosok Draco di depannya.

Merasa diperhatikan Draco pun menoleh kesamping, Harry masih memandangnya dengan mata hijau emeraldnya -yang selalu dia impikan setiap malam- dan tampak sangat lelah. "sebaiknya kau istirahat, Harry," kata Draco memecah kesunyian yang terasa damai diantara mereka. "Aku akan kembali ke flatku," kata Draco sambil beranjak berdiri dari sofa yang dia duduki setelah meletakkan gelas coklat panas yang disajikan Harry tadi di meja.

"Tidak, Draco...." kata Harry cepat dan tanpa sadar tangannya yang tak memegang gelas menarik tangan Draco.

Draco tersentak dan memandang pemuda berkaca mata itu, "Harry...?" tanyanya heran.

Harry langsung melepaskan tangan Draco, dan dengan gugup dia memandang gelas yang masih dipangkunya, "t-tidak apa-apa Draco, flatmu tepat disebelahku kan?"

Dada Draco begitu bergemuruh saat itu, diambilnya gelas dipangkuan Harry, diletakkannya di meja disamping sofa. Lalu dia menghampiri Harry, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Harry sampai dia dapat merasakan hangat nafasnya.

"D-Draco..." kata Harry tercekat melihat Draco sedekat itu. Lalu Harry memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mengerang merasakan bibir Draco telah mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Kaca matanya terlepas dan diletakkan Draco entah dimana. Tangan Draco menekan lengan kursi di belakangnya, dan satunya memeluk pinggang Harry yang sudah setengah berbaring di sofa. Tangan Harry melingkar di leher Draco, merasakan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi.

Mengerti akan keinginan Harry maka Draco pun memperdalam ciumannya, membelai bibir Harry dengan lidahnya berharap bibir itu terbuka, dan Harry pun mengabulkannya. Lidah Draco merayap masuk dan menyapa lidah Harry dengan lembut. Draco mendengar erangan keluar dari bibir Harry, dan lengannya yang semakin erat memeluk lehernya.

"Draco..." protes Harry saat draco menjauh.

"Tenanglah Harry, ini belum selesai," kata Draco sambil menyeringai. Lalu dia menurunkan kepalanya lagi dan menyerang leher Harry. Terasa nafas Harry yang tercekat di bibir Draco dan itu membuat Draco ingin lebih menggoda Harry dalam gairahnya yang tak terbendung.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua telah berbaring di lantai, diatas karpet tebal di depan perapian. Sekali lagi Harry terseret dalam pusaran yang tak tampak tapi terasa begitu manis saat bibir Draco turun dan menciumi dadanya yang terbuka. Kepalanya terdongak ke belakang saat bibir Draco mencecap satu titik sensitive disana, nafasnya tersengal dan dia hanya mampu mengerang dan meremas rambut Draco yang kini telah tergerai.

"D-Draco... ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Harry gugup saat dia merasakan tangan Draco bergerak menyentuh kancing celananya dan berusaha membukanya.

"Ssssh…" kata Draco singkat dan kembali menciumi bibir Harry dengan kuat, membuat Harry kembali tak dapat memikirkan apa- apa selain pria yang kini tengah memanjanya itu. Bahkan tak sadar kalau sekarang tubuhnya telah polos tanpa perlindungan.

Harry berteriak tertahan saat merasakan tangan Draco menyentuh pusat tubuhnya yang panas, memijatnya dengan lembut dan intens. Dia menggigit bibirnya merasakan sensasi yang terus menyeretnya menjauh dari lama dia merasakan kalau tubuhnya seperti akan meledak.

"Lepaskan Harry, berikan padaku…," bisik Draco lembut ditelinganya.

Saat itu dunia Harry berpendar dalam goresan berjuta warna, teriakannya mengiringi hasrat yang terlepas. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pundak Draco menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Setelah getaran itu mereda Draco tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas lega. Dia tersentak saat merasakan Draco memasukinya dengan jarinya, "D-Draco..." kata Harry tercekat, tubuhnya menegang, kembali dia mencengkeram pundak Draco.

Draco mencium bibir yang sudah membengkak itu, menggodanya lagi dan lagi sampai dia merasakan tubuh Harry kembali santai. Jarinya terus mengusap dan membelai, membuat Harry tak berhenti mengerang. "Katakan padaku kalau kau siap, Harry."

Harry membuka matanya menatap mata silver yang bersinar itu, "ya Draco, ya...". kembali Harry hilang akal saat bibir Draco menggoda lehernya, mengecupnya dan membelainya dengan lidahnya. Harry menjerit tertahan merasakan Draco memasukinya perlahan.

Draco memeluknya erat, menciumi wajah Harry agar dia tenang lalu mendorong tubuhnya lagi untuk memiliki seutuhnya pria yang dicintainya itu. Lalu perlahan dia membawa Harry mendaki setapak demi setapak menuju surga milik mereka berdua. Membawanya melayang pada puncak tertinggi dan melepaskan lagi hasratnya bersamaan dengan Draco diiringi irama nafas yang memburu dan detak jantung yang berpacu.

Setelah getaran ditubuh mereka mereda Draco membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Harry yang membelakanginya, memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesive, "Aku merindukanmu, Harry.." kata Draco pelan.

Harry membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Draco, matanya menatap tajam, "lalu kenapa kau tinggalkan aku lima tahun yang lalu?"

Draco menghela nafas berat, "kerena aku tak ingin menyakitimu."

"Meninggalkanku justru membuatku sakit, Draco," kata Harry lagi.

"Maafkan aku..," bisik Draco mencium kening Harry. Lalu dia menatap mata hijau itu, mata yang kini sinarnya begitu hangat.

Harry merebahkan kepalanya di dada Draco, memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Draco mengecup puncak kepala Harry, membelai rambut hitam berantakannya, "tidurlah, aku akan disini."

Harry memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan Draco. Samar-samar terdengar bisikan ditelinganya, "I Love You, Harry," Dan Harry pun terbang ke alam mimpi.

Harry mengerjapkan matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk, tubuhnya masih terbaring di depan perapian tapi ada selimut tebal yang menutupi. Celana panjangnya telah terpasang tapi tidak dengan kemejanya. Harry duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kaki sofa. Dia tak melihat Draco, 'apa semalam hanya mimpi?' tanya Harry dalam hati.

"_Morning,_ Harry..." terdengar suara mengagetkan Harry.

Harry dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, "Draco... hai..." jawab Harry dengan wajah merona mengingat kejadian semalam. 'Ternyata bukan mimpi'.

Draco menghampirinya dengan dua gelas coklat panas ditangannya, rambut panjangnya tergerai basah, kemejanya tak terkancing menambah pesona tersendiri buat Harry. Perutnya kembali bergejolak saat Draco mendekat dan mengulurkan satu gelas di depannya. Harry menerimanya dengan gugup lalu menyesap isinya sedikit.

Draco duduk disebelahnya, begitu dekat agar Harry dapat merasakan panas tubuhnya. Setelah meminum sedikit isi gelasnya Draco pun meletakkannya dimeja samping. Lalu dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Harry singkat.

Tak menyangka akan apa yang dilakukan Draco gelas yang dipegang Harry pun terguling dan tumpah membasahi dadanya, "aaargh...sepertinya aku harus mandi," seru Harry dengan wajah memerah karena kecupan Draco tadi. Dia pun beranjak dari duduknya, tapi belum sampai berdiri Draco menarik lengannya dan dia terduduk diatas kaki Draco.

Lalu Draco memutar tubuh Harry menghadapnya, memposisikan Harry di pangkuannya lalu memeluk dada Harry dan menyurukkan wajahnya di leher putih itu.

"D-Draco..." desah Harry saat dia merasakan bibir Draco yang menciumi lehernya. Merasa pusing Harry pun memeluk pundak Draco. Ciuman Draco tak berhenti disitu, tangannya membuka selimut yang masih membungkus tubuh telanjang Harry, bibirnya terus turun ke dada Harry yang tersiram coklat hangat tadi dan berhenti di satu titik yang mengeras, sekali lagi Harry terperangkap dalam dunia lain yang manis, kepalanya terdongak kebelakang dan matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Draco.

"Manis, kau sangat manis, Harry..." goda Draco menyeringai.

Harry lalu tertawa tersengal, "Kau bukan Malfoy, pasti ada iblis yang merasukimu,"

Draco menyipitkan matanya memandang heran

"Karena seorang Malfoy tak mungkin bermulut manis," jawab Harry tertawa sambil mencium bibir Draco lembut. "Aku benar-benar harus mandi, Draco."

Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan pria yang dicintainya itu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Lalu dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan membereskan tempat yang berantakan itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bell pintu berbunyi dua kali.

"Draco, bisa tolong bukakan pintu?" pinta Harry dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Okay..." jawab Draco. Dia mengancingkan kemejanya dulu sebelum beranjak membuka pintu. Draco terpaku melihat sosok wanita berdiri disana.

"Draco...?" sapa perempuan itu tak percaya.

Draco terkejut karena perempuan itu langsung memeluknya erat, "Pansy..." kata Draco kaku pada perempuan cantik yang ternyata adalah teman seasramanya dulu, 'Pansy Parkinson'.

"Siapa yang da..." Harry tak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Hei Pans..." seru Harry kali ini.

Pansy tersenyum dan menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Harry, lalu mencium pipi pria bermata hijau itu dengan akrab. "Aku dengar kau baru pulang kemarin, karena sudah malam aku putuskan pagi ini mampir kesini. Aku pikir tadi aku salah flat," kata pansy ceria sambil menatap Draco.

Draco menatap tajam pada Harry meminta penjelasan akan hal ini.

Harry hanya tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak Pansy.

"Ow..ow...jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu, Draco," kata Pansy tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Draco.

"_What...?"_ kata Draco dingin.

Pansy tertawa lagi sambil menepuk lengan Harry lalu berjalan ke meja makan yang terletak di sebelah dapur, "kau masih saja dingin, Draco," katanya samar. "Untung kali ini aku membawakan sarapan agak banyak," kata Pansy mengeluarkan isi kantung plastik yang tadi dibawanya. "Duduklah dulu, akan segera kusiapkan," kata Pansy lagi.

Ingin rasanya Draco segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke flatnya sendiri tapi Harry sudah terlanjur menarik tangannya supaya mengikutinya duduk di sofa. Melihat keakraban Harry dan Pansy membuat dia nyaris terbakar. Tapi dia juga heran bagaimana mungkin Pansy yang dulu nyaris membunuh Harry karena perintah Voldemort kini bisa menjadi akrab dengan pria itu.

"Harry, cepat ceritakan pada Draco. Aku lihat dia hampir meledak," kata Pansy menggoda dari meja makan.

"Diam kau, Parkinson," jawab Draco ketus. "Sudahlah aku pergi saja," katanya sambil berdiri.

"Draco…" pinta Harry sambil memandang Draco.

Bagaimana mungkin Draco bisa menolak mata emerald yang dia puja itu, dengan kesal dia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya lagi di sofa.

"Pans..." panggil Harry pada Pansy.

Pansy pun menghampiri Harry dan duduk di lengan sofa di sebelahnya, "maaf, aku hanya gemas melihat Draco," kata Pansy tersenyum pada Harry. "Kami yakin kau pasti heran melihat hubungan kami, iya kan Draco?" tanya Pansy.

Draco hanya mengedikkan bahunya, dia semakin sesak melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya kami berdua sekarang ini adalah...." Pansy sengaja menggantung kata-katanya dan tersenyum lagi pada Harry, tapi kali ini Harry membalasnya dengan pelototan.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat, ingin rasanya dia menampar mulut Pansy yang selalu menggodanya dari tadi dan membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

"Kami bersahabat, Draco," jelas Harry. "Dan kau, Pans... berhentilah menggodanya," ancam Harry pada Pansy.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Draco sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Yakin kau ingin tahu, Drakie...?" tanya Pansy lagi masih menggoda Draco, kali ini dia sengaja memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangannya untuk Draco pada saat masih sekolah dulu.

Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin, dia benar-benar tidak sabar.

"Pans..." kata Harry berusaha menghentikan gurauan Pansy.

Pansy tertawa lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Harry menyelamatkan hidupku, Draco.." jawab Pansy pelan sambil menatap Draco, pria yang dulu pernah dia cintai.

"_Come on_, Pans..." sela Harry, "aku tak melakukan apa-apa padamu."

"Tidak Harry, kali ini biarkan aku yang bicara ya?" kata Pansy.

Harry hanya diam lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, membiarkan Pansy bicara.

Draco semakin penasaran melihat sinar cemas di mata Harry. "Ceritakan..." tuntut Draco.

"kau tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak seorang Death Eather setelah perang berakhir kan, Draco?" kata Pansy mulai bercerita.

Draco tak bereaksi, tapi wajah tegangnya cukup menjawab pertanyaan Pansy.

"Kau masih beruntung, Draco, karena kau masih punya andil dalam kematian Voldemort. Kalau saat itu kau tak melindungi Harry entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya, mungkin dia tak bisa mengalahkan penyihir gila itu. Orang lain masih berpandangan positif padamu. Sedangkan aku?" Pansy menghela nafasnya berat.

Harry menggenggam tangan Pansy lembut, "sudahlah, Pans..." bisik Harry.

"Tak seorang pun menerimaku, Draco," kata Pansy tak menghiraukan Harry. "Saat kalian menjalankan pendidikan sebagai Auror, aku berjuang sendiri mempertahankan hidupku. Kematian orang tuaku pada saat perang dijadikan tertawaan oleh banyak orang. Semua milik keluargaku di sita oleh kementrian, tongkat sihir ku pun di amankan, dan aku terbuang sendiri di jalan layaknya muggle tanpa tongkat sihir. Selama hampir satu tahun aku menjual tubuhku." Kata Pansy lirih, terdengar nada penuh luka disana.

Draco tercekat mendengar cerita Pansy.

Harry mempererat genggaman tangannya, seakan memberi kekuatan pada wanita yang dulunya adalah seorang gadis kasar, sombong dan egois itu.

"Lalu aku hamil," lanjut gadis berambut hitam itu.

Draco membelalakkan matanya, "a-apa...?" tanyanya terkejut.

Pansy tersenyum getir, "ya Draco, aku hamil. Saat itu aku putus asa dan berniat mengakhiri hidupku. Tapi dasar sial, si 'tuan sok ikut campur ini' menemukanku," katanya sambil tersenyum pada Harry.

"Saat itu aku pikir gadis bodoh mana yang kurang kerjaan berdiri malam-malam di tepi jurang, untung _Firebolt _ku dalam kondisi baik dan bisa menangkapmu." Kata Harry menatap Pansy.

Pansy tertawa, "aku bukan bodoh, hanya terlalu cerdas untuk berpikir panjang."

Draco tetap tak berkomentar, tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan Pansy untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

"Setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri, dan begitu sadar aku sudah ada disebuah kamar. Aku terkejut dan Sangat marah begitu tahu kalau Harry lah yang menolongku. Saat itu kita di _Grimmauld Place_ ya Harry?" kata Pansy menegaskan.

"_ Grimmauld Place_...?" tanya Draco heran.

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya, "aku menempati flat ini baru dua tahun yang lalu. Rumah peninggalan ayah baptisku itu terlalu sepi untuk ditempati sendiri."

"Lalu?" Tanya Draco.

"Aku terus marah pada Harry dan berniat meninggalkan rumah itu, tapi dia tak mengijinkanku. Dasar laki-laki bodoh, dia malah mengajakku tinggal disitu bersamanya. Aku menolak dan terus mengamuk selama beberapa minggu, tapi kesabarannya menghadapi aku membuatku sedikit luluh. Bahkan saat tahu kalau aku hamil dia berniat menikahiku."

_"What?_" kata Draco kaget.

Pansy tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Draco, "Ron dan Hermione sempat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Harry, mereka nyaris bertengkar hebat. Terutama Ron, dia begitu membenciku. Pandangan orang-orang pun tak dihiraukan Harry. Dia terus mengatakan kalau aku adalah gadis baik. Dia tidak mengijinkan orang lain mencampur adukkan sifatku dan orang tuaku, bahkan dia meminta sendiri pada Kingsley agar membiarkanku tetap tinggal di rumahnya. Kengototan 'pahlawan dunia sihir ' ini mengubah pandangan orang terhadapku, banyak dari mereka yang mulai menerima kehadiranku, terutama sahabat-sahabat Harry." Sambung Pansy.

"Dia menanam banyak bunga di _Grimmauld Place_, rumah itu jadi tampak lebih indah," kata Harry tertawa memuji Pansy.

"Itu karena aku bosan kau kurung terus di dalam rumah," sela Pansy.

"Dan?" tuntut Draco.

"Aku tetap menolak keinginan Harry untuk menikah, aku tak mau dia ikut susah karena perbuatanku, tapi dia terus memaksa setiap hari, berbulan-bulan. Aku tahu saat itu pun dia sedang terluka." Katanya sambil memandang Draco.

"Pans... jangan sok tahu." Sergah Harry.

Draco menatap Harry tajam dan penuh tanda tanya.

Pansy tertawa, "aku melihatmu malam itu, Harry, kau begitu putus asa. Kau begitu kehilangan 'dia' kan?"

"Pans..." dengan wajah memerah Harry berusaha menghentikan kata-kata Pansy.

"Dia?" tanya Draco dingin.

"Maksudnya 'KAU' bodoh..." sentak Pansy pada Draco.

"Pans…_, stop it!!_" perintah Harry.

"Asal kau tahu, Mr. Malfoy, kepergianmu benar-benar menyakitinya. " kata Pansy gemas.

Draco memandang Harry penuh penyesalan, "maafkan aku."

Harry hanya tersenyum getir.

"Kalian jadi menikah?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Tidak, Pansy terlalu keras kepala, dia terus menolakku." jawab Harry kali ini.

"Kami tidak menikah, terutama karena kecelakaan itu." tak ada yang bersuara, Pansy melanjutkan ceritanya, "seseorang yang membenciku, atau mungkin yang tidak suka melihat keberadaanku disisi 'idola para gadis' ini mendorongku saat aku berjalan-jalan di Hogsmeade, saat itu Harry kebetulan tidak sedang menemaniku. Aku mengalami pendarahan hebat dan... keguguran." katanya lirih.

"Maafkan aku, kalau saja saat itu aku menemanimu," kata Harry sambil meletakkan tangan Pansy di dadanya.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, Harry," kata Pansy lembut. "Aku tetap tinggal bersama Harry selama dua tahun, setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri sambil membuka usaha. Sekali lagi hobinya yang suka ikut campur itu mengejutkanku, dia membukakan toko bunga di sudut _Diagon Alley_ untukku, dan disanalah aku tinggal sampai saat ini, Draco." Pansy mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Dan kau pindah kesini, Harry?" tanya Draco akhirnya.

Harry tersenyum, "sudah ku bilang disana terlalu sepi."

Pansy menghela nafas panjang, "cukup untuk dongeng pagi ini, kalian sarapanlah dulu, sudah kusiapkan di meja."

"Kau tak sarapan bersama kami?" tanya Harry.

Pansy berdiri, "aku harus membuka toko, Harry. Ada beberapa pesanan yang harus kusiapkan."

Draco menghampiri Pansy dan memeluknya erat.

Pansy terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabat lamanya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Pans. Kau temanku, tapi di saat-saat susahmu aku tak ada." bisik Draco.

Pansy balas memeluknya singkat lalu tersenyum hangat pada Draco, "yang penting kau sekarang sudah pulang, Drakie..."

Draco tertawa kecil sambil mengecup rambut hitam Pansy, "kami akan ke tokomu siang ini."

"Aku tunggu," jawab Pansy. Lalu dia menghampiri Harry dan mengecup pipinya, "bye, Harry."

Kedua pemuda itu memandang Pansy sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu.

Masih berdiam diri di depan pintu flat Harry, Pansy meneteskan air matanya, senyum merekah di bibirnya dan dia berbisik lirih, "aku menyayangi kalian, berbahagialah."

Seusai menghabiskan sarapan, Harry dan Draco duduk lagi di sofa yang kini menjadi sudut favorit mereka. Perasaan Harry begitu nyaman, duduk di sisi Draco seperti ini membuatnya ingin sekali lagi tenggelam dalam pelukan pria pirang itu.

Entah Draco tahu dari mana keinginan Harry, tiba-tiba dia menarik pundak Harry dan memeluknya hangat. Mengusap lembut lengan Harry dan mencium pauncak kepalanya yang bersandar dibahunya. "Maafkan aku untuk lima tahun ini," bisiknya di telinga Harry.

"Tunjukkan lagi penyesalanmu, Draco," balas Harry sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap hangat mata abu-abu itu.

Perlahan Draco mengecup bibir Harry, menciumnya lembut dengan penuh perasaan. Membelai rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai di tengkuknya. Dan terkejut saat Harry tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuannya, melingkarkan lengannya dileher Draco, menciumnya dengan dalam dan panas. "Kau agresif sekali, Harry," kata Draco tertawa bergetar saat Harry menjauhkan bibirnya untuk menarik nafas.

"Aku menginginkanmu, lagi..." minta Harry dibibir Draco.

Tak perlu menunggu lagi Draco langsung menarik kepala Harry dan mencium bibirnya dalam, memaksa bibirnya terbuka dan memasukkan lidahnya menyapa lidah Harry.

Harry mengerang menikmati sentuhan Draco. Tubuhnya cepat sekali berada diluar kendali saat Draco memanjanya. Dan sekali lagi mereka mengarungi surga seperti malam sebelumnya, meneguk madu yang paling manis tapi beracun, melepaskan semua hasrat yang terpendam. Lalu keduanya terkulai diatas sofa.

"Harry..." bisik Draco lembut setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

"_Yes_, Draco..." jawab Harry masih berbaring dalam pelukan Draco.

"Apa kau mencintai, Pansy?" Tanya Draco pelan.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya tersenyum menatap Draco, "aku menyayanginya, Draco, seperti adikku sendiri. Dia begitu rapuh tapi begitu keras kepala. Aku ingin melindunginya."

Draco menatap kilau emerald yang bersinar terang itu, "kalau begitu kita lindungi dia bersama."

Sekali lagi Harry tersenyum hangat, "aku hanya menginginkanmu, Draco, I love you."

Draco menyibakkan rambut Harry yang menutupi keningnya, terlihat luka berbentuk sambaran petir yang melegenda itu, lalu mengusapnya lembut dengan ujung jarinya, "aku pernah hampir kehilanganmu karena luka ini, aku juga hampir kehilanganmu karena meninggalkanmu lima tahun yang lalu. Sekarang...dan untuk selamanya aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu. I love you too, Harry."

"Kau seperti sedang melamarku?" goda Harry.

"Percayalah, ini Malfoy yang sesungguhnya," balas Draco menanggapi gurauan Harry sebelum Pansy datang tadi. "Dan aku sedang berpikir untuk memantrai dinding flat ini agar tembus dengan flatku disebelah."

Mereka pun tertawa, menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan mereka itu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap-siap, Draco. Kita berjanji akan ke toko Pansy siang ini, jangan sampai membuatnya menunggu kalau kau tak mau dengar omelannya seharian," kata Harry sambil berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Draco memandang Harry dari belakang, hatinya sekarang terasa hangat. Dia merasa hidupnya telah sempurna, tak ada lagi yang dia harapkan untuk lebih bahagia dari ini. Dengan kehadiran Harry di sisinya maka dia akan bisa menghadapi semua.

-THE END-

Yak—Fic ketiga dariku. Gimana? Ada kemajuan ga?^^ Dan saia masih nunggu ripiu dari semuanya.


End file.
